


Music

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera Siege is a fan of <i>Supernatural</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Sera uploads a Ruby fanmix leading off with Joan Jett's "Bad Reputation" in response to a Mary mix from [](http://athene541.livejournal.com/profile)**[athene541](http://athene541.livejournal.com/)** that's got Janis Joplin's "Oh, Sweet Mary". Thank God for anonymity.


End file.
